La mort des amants
by my dark dreams
Summary: Au cours d'un dernier combat plus que sanglant, Voldemort montre sa nouvelle arme. Terrifiante. Deux amants s'enfuient avant que cette arme détruise tout autour deux. Pourtant, cela ne sera pas suffisant...


J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit one-shot que j'ai écrit pendant la nuit (au grand désespoir de mes parents )

Laissez quelques reviews s'il vous plaît, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Cette fanfic se termine sur un poème de Baudelaire

J'espère que vous aimerez, personnellement j'en suis assez fière

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°XloveX°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La mort des amants

La guerre était finie. Le bien l'avait, comme il se doit, remportée. Mais beaucoup de problèmes étaient apparus…

Tout était arrivé à la fin de la dernière bataille. Voldemort, avait utilisé une arme dont personne ne pourrait imaginer les choses horribles qu'elle pouvait produire. C'était étrange, étrange parce que cette arme ressemblait à une arme moldue. Etrange parce que Voldemort en était conscient, il avait d'ailleurs eu l'idée de cette arme en ayant eu vent d'une émotion moldue. Etrange parce que Voldemort détestait les moldus. Mais revenons-en à cette arme et aux énormes dégâts qu'elle pouvait provoquer ; vous n'avez probablement même l'idée de l'ampleur des horreurs qu'elle faisait. Son mode d'emploi était pourtant assez simple, il suffisait de presser sur un bouton et tout arrivait…une énorme explosion se produisait, dégageant des gazes très toxiques et de la fumée sur plusieurs kilomètres. Beaucoup de personnes qui ont été à proximité de cette arme sont mortes, étouffées par tant de gazes toxiques pénétrant dans l'organisme qui n'y était pas du tout habitué. Des milliers de personnes, sorcières et même moldues ont inhalé ces gazes, depuis, elles sont atteintes de maladies incurables pour la plupart, d'autres, sont promises à une mort certaine…

Tout ce grabuge a été causé par une seule personne, et cette personne a réussi à faire autant de dégâts, à causer autant de problème à tout ces gens, simplement…en appuyant…sur un…bouton ?

Deux de ces personnes, qui ont longtemps été amis, sont devenus des amants, personne n'étant au courant de leur relation qu'ils protégeaient pour leur sécurité.

Harry et Hermione ont eux aussi été exposés à ces gazes. Ils le savent, ils vont mourir. Leur meilleur ami, Ron, est déjà mort. Il l'a été pendant la bataille. Comme toutes les personnes présentes, sauf les deux amants, eux, ils avaient trouvé une cachette.

Flash Back :

Ils étaient arrivés en retard à la bataille. Pas qu'elle soit prévu mais dès qu'un signe laissait croire qu'une bataille se préparait les villages ou les villes des alentours faisaient sonner leur sirène, les habitants se réfugiés donc dans des abris, prévus à cet effet. D'autres personnes, elles, se préparaient à partir pour la batailles. La plupart étaient des hommes, ou des aurors, les femmes, elles, préféraient s'occuper à protéger leurs enfants, les hommes n'étant pas très compétents pour ce qui est de rassurer les enfants…

Les deux amants n'avaient pas entendu la sonnerie, étant occupés dans certaines activités que nous ne décriront pas pour les enfants qui lisent et qui ne veulent pas tomber sur des choses embarrassantes…

Ils avaient insonorisé la pièce et bloqués les bruits venant de l'extérieurs, pour plus de…confort…diront-nous…

Leur acte démontré l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Mais tout ceci était secret…personne ne devait savoir, sinon, elle mourait. Il ne voulait pas sa mort. Elle, elle n'avait pas peur, elle disait qu'elle savait se défendre. Il en était conscient, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde même, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, il l'avait trop payé dans le passé.

Après quelques minutes qui ont été de pures plaisir pour les jeunes amants, la jeune fille s'est levée, calmement, lentement même, peut-être pour sceller cette image dans son esprit. Ils passaient le plus souvent possible des moments semblables à ceux là.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, là elle vit des personnes courir dans la rue, des personnes de tout âge, beaucoup de personnes. Elle comprit. Elle regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement, dans l'ombre de tous. Il comprit lui aussi. Comprit qu'une bataille se préparait. Ils se leva, s'habilla. Elle aussi. Avant de sortir, il l'embrassa, lentement, avec beaucoup de douceur. On pourra dire n'importe quoi, que le désir et toutes le autres choses qui accompagnent l'amour nous font agir rapidement, et que c'est le meilleur. Mais la douceur, cette chose qui nous prouve que la personne qui vous offre ce baiser ne le fait pas pour rien, elle vous prouve et vous toutes les choses qu'elle éprouve pour vous dans cette douceur. La douceur ne doit pas être rapide, sinon, la personne qui reçoit le baiser pourrait penser que vous le faites rapidement parce que vous n'aimez pas, ne la désirez pas. Ou peut-être est-ce par ce que vous avez peur, peur de mal le faire, peur de lui faire mal, il n'y a pas de quoi. Si la personne qui est en face vous aime et que c'est réciproque, vous y arriverez, vous aurez le courage, vous voudrez vous surpasser dans ce que vous faites pour pouvoir lui montrer que vous vous donnez du mal pour réussir.

Je pense que le désir qui est mélangé à la douceur et à l'amour…et le plus beau mélange qui soit. Celui qui laisse la plus belle marque d'amour en vous, qui laisse ce souvenir ancré en vous pour toujours.

Les deux amants sortirent ensemble de la chambre, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Ron, leur meilleur ami. Celui-ci en les voyant sortirent tous les deux à la course d'une chambre s'arrêta net. Ensemble, ils étaient sortis ensemble, d'une chambre. Il y avait une explication logique à tout cela, c'était certain… Ron n'était pourtant pas un homme de logique, il l'espérait, voilà tout. Tout le monde savait, qu'il aimait plus ou moins bien sa meilleure ami, Hermione, il ne s'attendait probablement pas à les voir comme ça, ici. La jeune fille, voyant le regard de son ami prononça cette phrase qui ne pu jamais se réaliser :

-On en parlera en temps et en heure, là, nous n'avons pas le temps Ron.

Ce dernier n'avait rien dit. Il n'en avait pas la force, ou peut-être pas le courage. Ron n'avait jamais était très courageux. Mais il savait être brave quand il le fallait. Il n'hésiterait pas à tout faire pour aider ses amis.

Ils partirent à l'entrée de la ville, là bas ils trouveraient le reste des « guerriers ». Ils se dirigeraient vers le champ de bataille, et donneraient tout pour survivre et pour détruire le mal qui était dans l'armée adverse. Ils ne savaient pas que leurs adversaires avaient une telles armes en leur possession. Ils le sauraient plus tard.

La bataille dura longtemps, plusieurs heures. A la fin de la bataille, Voldemort et ses troupes se sont mises quelque peu en retrait. Les aurors et les autres combattants du bien n'ont pas compris, puis ils ont vu cette arme. Harry a compris, elle aussi, il la cherchait, elle n'était pas bien loin, c'était une chose qu'ils faisaient tout le temps, se battre à seulement quelques pas l'un de l'autre, probablement pour pouvoir se protéger mutuellement.

Il lui a murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille et l'a emmené un peu plus loin, ils cherchaient leur ami, Ron. Ils le virent non loin d'eux. Ils lui dirent de le suivre, que ça allait faire beaucoup trop de dégâts, qu'il ne survivrait pas, mais leur ami ne voulu pas partir, il avait toute sa famille, et pour dire vrai, il ne croyait pas qu'une arme pouvait être si destructrice. S'il avait su… Les apparences sont parfois trompeuse. Les deux amants ne voulaient pas laisser leur ami, mais bientôt, ils n'eurent plus le choix, Voldemort allait appuyer sur le bouton. Si il appuyer, il mourrait, alors pourquoi ? Peut-être savait-il qu'il allait mourir dans peu de temps alors autant le fair en emportant le plus de morts et d'ennemis avec lui. Ses mangemorts ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient eux aussi mourir, évidemment, sinon, Lucius Malefoy ne derait pas là…

En voyant que Voldemort allait appuyer, Harry prit Hermione par le bras et ils rentrèrent rapidemment dans la trappe qu'il y avait ici. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle était là ? Je l'ignore, et ce mystère ne sera probablement jamais percé par qui que ce soit, et de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que l'on a à en faire ?

Une énorme secousse se fit entendre, pendant longtemps tout a bougé autour d'eux. Elle a eu peur, lui aussi, elle s'est logée dans ses bras. Elle était mieux. Elle était moins effrayée. Ils sortirent de là quand tout fut fini. Ils allèrent vers le village, autour d'eux, tout était détruit, il y avait beaucoup de sang, beaucoup de morts. Des médicomages étaient là, essayant de sauver le plus de gens possibles. Il y avait une odeur insupportable. Les médecins portaient tous des masques. C'était donc de mauvais gazes ? Ils allaient alors mourir non ? Peut-être. En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas peur. Ils n'étaient même pas sûr de mourir, ou peut-être essayaient-ils de se rassurer.

Les deux amants se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, dans le village. Beaucoup de choses, de maisons et de personnes avaient été détruites dans ce villages qui était pourtant assez paisible avant.

Ils étaient fatigués, très fatigués. Ils se posèrent sur le lit, elle, son dos calé sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait et leurs doigts enlacés, posés sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Il semblait vouloir encore la protéger, mais de quoi ?

Il lui donna un baiser plein de douceur sur ses lèvres, elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et lui sourit, il y répondit.

Ils étaient allongés ensembles et maintenant prêt à mourir en paix.

_**La mort des amants**_

_Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,  
Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,  
Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,  
Ecloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux._

Usant à l'envie leurs chaleurs dernières,  
Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,  
Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières  
Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.

Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,  
Nous échangerons un éclair unique,  
Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux ;

Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,  
Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,  
Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes.  


_Charles Baudelaire._


End file.
